Not Again
by Lemonly
Summary: Gaby gets exposed to toxic waste again, but this time it's worse than before. Gaby/Rob


Gaby lay in the hospital bed, unconscious. Alex sat next to her; his head in his hands while Lenni, Jamal, Casey, and Hector watching though the window in the hallway. It was 6 a.m. so they had been there for about twelve hours. The doors opened and running was heard coming down the hall. They turned and saw a worn out Rob running toward them.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lenni ask at the same time Jamal asked, "Did you know?"

"As soon as I got the message that Lenni sent to me via Ghostwriter, I jumped on the first plane I could. Luckily, I was in London so I didn't have to worry about layovers. How's she doing?"

"Not good. It's been twelve hours and no improvements. It's killing Alex. He hasn't left her side since she collapsed. There are environment agents at the scene, but so far haven't been able to trace the waste back to anyone." Lenni informed him. She looked about to continue but stopped when Alex walked out of Gaby's room, having been shooed so the doctor could run some test. He saw Rob and immediately hugged him, sobs racking his body again.

"How did you know?" Alex asked after a minute, pulling away.

"Lenni told me. I got on the first plane I could." Rob explained.

"She still thinks about you, all the time. I know she talks to you a lot, she'd be so happy to know you were here." Alex said, tears falling down his face again.

"I still think about her all the time, too." Rod responded.

"You guys, stop talking like that. You're making it sound like she died. She's just sleeping, okay? Just sleeping." Lenni said, attempting to point out the bright side.

Calvin came running up to them with Tina in tow. He and Alex did their handshake and Tina went to hug Alex, who side stepped her. As soon as the doctor left the room, he asked to speak to Alex about Gaby's condition.

"I can't believe it. It's like he doesn't want me back." Tina said, watching Alex walk down the hall with the doctor.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Lenni asked, stepping threateningly toward the Asian girl.

"Duh! Why would I be here for Gaby?"

"You mean I waited an hour longer than I had to getting here because you wanted to try to get Alex back?" Calvin yelled.

"You bitch!" Lenni spit out, turning away from their ex-friend and continued watching Gaby through the window.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Alex's sister, someone who used to be your best friend, is in that room. There's a possibility that she's dying! If all you care about is getting back the guy you threw away for something as trivial as popularity, then you can leave. The only thing Alex wants right now is for Gaby to show any form of improvement." Rob went off on her, turning back to the window. Lenni put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should leave, Tina." Jamal said, also turning around.

With a huff, Tina turned and walked away. Calvin watched her and shook his head. Meeting Alex half-way and walking back to the group.

"What did he say?" Casey asked desperately. Gaby always made her feel better, no matter what. In fact, Gaby made all of them feel better.

"She's showing signs of improvement. Doc says that if we talk to her it might help to give her reason to wake up."

"You might as well try it. One at a time," Grandma Jenkins said, making her appearance.

"Lenni, you go first." Alex said, knowing he needed time to put things together. Lenni nodded and walked into the room.

"Hey girl," she said, sitting down and taking Gaby's hand, "We're all really worried about you. Alex hasn't stopped crying. But yeah, me, Jamal, Casey, Hector, Calvin's even out there. Rob's here too. He got on the first plane he could. He says he still thinks about you. You keep all of us grounded, together. We can't go on without you, you're our glue. You keep Alex in check and you see the things that we miss. Please, you have to wake up Gaby."

Lenni left the room, tears falling again. Jamal quickly hugged her. Hector walked into the room and took the spot Lenni previously occupied. Fifteen minutes later everyone there except Rob and Alex had gone in. Rob nodded to Alex to go first.

Alex watching in and took the chair and her hand. From outside the room, the group could tell the Alex was crying again.

"Gabs, I need you. I need you to wake up and make fun of me for crying so much. I need you to yell at me for eating the bread you made for Calvin's family. I need you to make this numb feeling go away. When we lost mom and dad last year, I made a promise to myself that I would never let anything happen to you. I can't lose you, Gabby. I just can't…"

Alex sat in silence in the room for another ten minutes. He finally got up and left, putting his hand on Rob's shoulder as he passed, a silent permission.

Rob say down and the car and took Gaby's hand. He started to cry again seeing the ring he gave her before he left still on her middle finger. He wanted nothing more than to move it to her ring finger. He knew he loved the girl in front of him. He always had and he always would.

"Gabriella… I have no idea how to say this. I never stop thinking about you. All of my poems since I moved have been about you. The times when we talk are the times I look forward to most. I love you, Gaby. I wouldn't be able to go on without you. I finally saw Rent. Yes, I finally gave in and saw the movie that you have been nagging me to see. The song Rodger sings to Mimi at the end just…

Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From)  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes

How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes

I realized that I'm in love you. I'm completely head over heels in love with you." Rob pressed a gentle kiss to her hand and got up to let Alex back in.

"Rob?" Gaby asked weakly.

"GABY!" Rob exclaimed. The group came running into the room hearing his yell. They let Alex a have a moment alone with her before the doctor came back. Rob snuck back in before anyone went back in.

"You came back?" Gaby asked.

"Yeah, Lenni told me and I got on the next plane. I was going to surprise you but I was going to be moving back next week. I spent the whole plane ride making arrangements to move back a week early." Rob explained.

"That's awesome!"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah…" Gaby blushed

"Do you wanna be my girl?"

"Of course!"

Rob hugged her tightly and she gave him a chaste kiss. Everyone else walked him and gathered around Gaby's bed. The group laughed and joked the rest of the night.


End file.
